Off His Rocker On The Rock
---- Crew Quarters The narrow passage opens up into a small wardroom. The space is ingeniously outfitted, the furniture and surfaces configured to serve either under nominal local gravity conditions, or that provided by the freighter's own acceleration. Furthermore the room is done in a light-grained wood panelling with brass accents and fittings. Flanking the wardroom are a set of personal sleeping niches, with each empty bunk module containing a bed with built in cabinetry and storage lockers. One of these sleeping compartments has been emptied of its normal furnishings and not sports a nautilus-style exercise machine bolted sturdily to the floor and ceiling in a gravity-from-ventral style. Forward, a fresher unit is located portside, while to the starboard is a complicated wall of intricate machinery and electronics that makes up the ship's kitchenette (+kitchen). The room is softly illuminated, gentle light flowating down from coves recessed into the dorsal and side wall framing. The deckplates have a brass sheen to them and are sturdy and and diamond gridded, providing a bright if utilitarian finish to the space. ---- The door to the air lock hisses open and Malion quietly steps through, he quickly makes his way towards where his bunk is located. Ren Arnassis merely grunts, looking back at Marlan from under his eyebrows. "So did you," he says. "That's jus' how things go." Ren kicks off his boots and slides upwards on his bunk, feet kicking up. He flicks on his bunk light and turns the page; the leaf comes a little loose in his hand and he sits upright. "Shit!" Marlan's gaze has followed Ren, "The Vollistans can likely fix that." she notes. Malion opens his locker, which is now nearly devoid of anything of any personal effects and removes the black cowbow hat he left behind. The locker is closed and he starts to make his way back towards the airlock. Ren Arnassis tilts his head. "Y'think so?" He asks. "Howzat?" The Lunite gives his book a careful inspection. "Guess I gotta be more careful wit' this. Kid, don' jus' waltz in here like you don' gotta pay yer respects to nobody an' waltz out agin'." Marlan shifts her attention to Malion, "Da. Where do you think you're going?" she asks. Malion stops just before the airlock and turns around, not even a smile is offered to Marlan or Ren. Just a blank, vacant look adorns his visage. "Hi Marly and Old Fella," he says, in a defeated tone before turning back to face the airlock door. "I need to get away for a while, get me head in order." The gunsmith continues to look at the airlock door, not moving. Marlan's brow furrows and she stands, "Malion." she calls out, "Come over here." the words are not spoken as an order, instead concern seems to be the overriding tone. Ren Arnassis merely grunts, meeting Malion's eyes for a long moment before he returns his eyes to the book. "Go on, then," he offers instead. "Good luck gettin' yer shit together." Malion shakes his head and takes another step towards the airlock door and rests his hand against the panel. "Look Marly, don't take it personally, I need to take care of something..." he answers, not in a defiant manner, but more of a scared one. "Sorry about all the shit I've caused around here." Marlan ignores Ren, moving towards Malion, "Don't apologize, talk. I want to see you in my office, da." Malion shakes his head and steps through the airlock, still carrying his black cowboy hat. ---- Ungstir Landing Pad Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. ---- Malion disembarks from the LMS Artemis. Marlan has arrived. Marlan disembarks from the LMS Artemis. Marlan comes out of the Artemis at a jog. Malion is making his way towards the Jackal at a slow pace. ~Hoop it, wait!~ Marlan's voice announces in your head. ~You're scared, what the hoops going on? Talk to me, da.~ Malion turns around, shaking slightly. "Can you not do that? I hate it when ya do that." Volidana has arrived. Volidana disembarks from the LMS Artemis. Volidana ambles out the airlock Marlan frowns, stopping in her tracks, "I'm sorry, da." a pause, "You in trouble?" she asks. She is standing in front of Malion wearng a pair of work pants and a short sleeved work shirt. "Trouble," Malion replies shaking his head. "I did something back of Triple Niner I promised meself I wouldn't do again..." he fades off and looks directly at the ground. "I didn't want to do it... It was either him or me." Volidana approaches the two "Vol's light" she greets Marlan's expression darkens, "I...can understand that, da. And if you wish to leave." Marlan's head shakes, "I won't stop you. You'll even recieve severance pay." Malion looks up to the person addressing them, offering a nod to Volidana and then returns his attention to Marlan. "I didn't say I was leaving, I'm doing some contract work on the side for the Jackals... Unless that causes a problem," his notorous mood swing flares up again. "That's fucking it ain't it Marly? Ya just want me fucking gone... Ya left me on the ship hoping I'd catch one." Marlan grimaces, taking a step back, "Nyet. If i wanted you gone i'd tell you to leave. Now contract work for the Jackal...da, that COULD be a problem." she replies. Volidana blinks "you're afraid we'll think less of you if you show you have a heart or something. Good to see that. Why do you assume folks are out to get you. Anyways sound like you and Captain ranix need to talk some business. I'll be inside" With his temper close to breaking point, Malion takes a step towards Marlan. "Everythings a fucking problem for ya ain't it? Ya demean in front of the crew, don't teach the new guard any fucking bad habits," he snarls, pointing his finger directly at her. His anger is quickly turned towards Volidana, "What my business is, isn't any of your bloody business." He starts to ball his fists, attempting to keep himself under control. Kastaprulyi slips off to pause a couple yards above the ground at the side of the Customs exit, just after wandering out if it. The young Centauran remains there for a few moments before moving on. Volidana moves back up the ramp Volidana boards the LMS Artemis. Volidana has left. Marlan's jaw is tense and she too appears at the very edge of her control, her tone is slightly hostile, regardless of the ase of her words, "Malion, I never attempted to demean you. I was proud to have you as a member of my crew, da." Kastaprulyi slips off across the landing bay, following the path to the shuttles partway before cutting across toward the Artemis. As it notices the crew outside the ship, the young Centauran sends a feeling of greeting to them, but mentally pulls back from the emotion. Some of Marlan's words hits Malion hard, he doesn't attempt to lash out. But he starts to tremble, and his knees crumple underneath him and he drops hard onto his knees. The black cowboy hat he was carrying drops to the ground and rolls away. Malion rests his hands on his legs and looks at the ground directly in front of Marlan. "I... I don't know what's wrong with me Marly," he states, his voice being very tense and full of fear. "I don't wanna fucking be like that all the time... It scares me." Volidana has arrived. Volidana disembarks from the LMS Artemis. Marlan reaches out for Malion as he starts to fall but doesn't reach him in time. As his knees hit the ground she squats down in front of him, "Malion. Let's...let's get you into the ship." her left hand releases him, reaching up to her head then dropping down to her side, "Let's get you inside...give you something to calm down...we'll talk." the simple words seem to be a bit of a strugggle. Volidana hesitently reemerges Kastaprulyi continues towards Malion and Marlan, but slows uncertainly to a stop a short distance away from them, remaining quiet for the moment. Malion slowly nods, and remains strangely quiet. He tries to get his composure to stand and just remains in the position, looking blankly at the ground in front of Marlan. "Kas." Marlan calls out, remaining next to Malion, "Please. Help him to medbay on the Athena. I'll be there in a second." she says. Kastaprulyi returns a concerned feeling of acknowledgment to Marlan and circles around to float at Malion's side. "Athena's that way," Kas offers, pointing the end of one purple-clad arm. "What's happening? What can I help with?" Malion rises to his feet and heads towards the Athena. The Martian looks directly at the ground in front of him and doesn't even acknowlege Kas's presences or words. ~I don't know what happened, besides Malion feeling scared, falling down...~ Kas answers Volidana uncertainly. Hezekiah enters the docks from the customs station. Hezekiah has arrived. Marlan's attention gaze meanwhile moves to Volidana. Kastaprulyi suggests a bit of puzzlement in return to Marlan, trying to stay at least partly open to her and Volidana meanwhile. Kas slips along just ahead of Malion, keeping just far enough away to avoid collision if he should fall. "Can you talk about what you're thinking about...?" Kas ventures quietly. Malion remains completely silent to the question Kas just asked, lost in his own personal little hell. His gaze remain fixed on the tarmac below him as they continue towards the Athena. Hezekiah makes his way onto the landing pad, fingers steepled in that inevitably Mystic fashion, long beard resting upon his chest with the wisdom of the ages caught in its tresses. Well, that or a bit of rock dust from the caves. His steps turn unerringly towards Volidana's location, guided perhaps by the familiarity of her mind amidst others. Volidana nods trying to shield her own mind partially along the way and avoid emiting her own rapid concern which nonetheless come through as she calls for hez ~Beloved we need you~ short quick urgent Message sent to Volidana, and Hez spotte Marlan turns to ehad towards the Athena. She maintains her distance form Kas and Malion howeever. Malion walks up the boarding ramp of the Athena and enters the airlock. Malion boards the GMF Athena. ---- Airlock - GMF Athena - Amber warning lights wash across the the airlock core, while a cooler white illumination floods up from narrow floor recesses, splashing the textured panels and built in cabinets and racks. Sized for a workteam and their gear, the airlock is ample and almost generous. Sturdy steel recessed lockers are set against the port and starboard walls, while five multi-purpose EVA suits stand in polished brackets. A heavy duty cargo style switch box cycles the airlock. Below the floor panels can drop down and extend on heavy hydraulic struts, forming a boarding ramp. At the fore a wide steel ship's ladder rises up to a small platform and pressure hatch, leading into the ship proper. ---- Hezekiah quickens his pace at the urgency of Volidana's call, long legs striding as he pursues the group heading into Galatea, mind reaching out to brush that of his wife. Kastaprulyi slips inside with Malion and adds quietly, pointingat the nearest wall to it, "The medical bay is that way..." Marlan's left hand moves to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Hez...keep your shields up." a pause, "please." Malion slowly nods, the first response he's given Kas so far. He doesn't even make an attempt to glance around the inside of the ship's airlock. Marlan's statement is taken seriously by the Mystic, as the psionic in the room would likely be able to feel the immediate...absence...of Hezekiah, from a psionic standpoint, mental shields of an extraordinary strength rising into place. He moves to catch up with Volidana, reaching a hand for hers as he inquires of Marlan. "You're having trouble controlling? Or something else?" "No shields." Marlan replies. "Her gaze flicks towards Malion as they step into the main corridor and her head tilts towards Hezekiah. Volidana nods, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder using nonverbal and nonpsionic means to show him she is well "Marlan needs your help" she confirms Malion follows closely behind behind Marlan. His eyes never leaving the decking, as the group moves onwards. Kastaprulyi rubs at an arm with a few others, briefly accelerating to make sure the door stays open for him. "We've got really good people, equipment here..." Kas offers. Marlan cycles the forward hatchway and enters theship proper. Marlan has left. The hatchway telltales flash from amber to green, as you leave the airlock to enter the ship's spinal corridor. ---- Main Corridor - GMF Athena - Tall and narrow, formed from the repetative pattern of structural ribwork and bulkheads, the long corridor runs down the spine of the rugged starship. Light washes up from below, from recessed coves hidden along each wall's lower portion, giving the illusion that the gridded metal floor floats. Cushioned bumpers run the length of the corridors on this ship, protecting a three foot area starting roughly three and a half feet from the deck. Forward is the bridge, while aft leads to the engineering section. Port and starboard sit a pair of oversized pressure hatches recessed into matching service niches while in three locations along the corridor the recessed areas widen to accomodate multiple entrances. The first is located port aft, it is a large service gangway leading down to the airlock. The second recessed area is located forward still on the port side of the ship. Here one can find gangways leading to the crew quarters and conference room. Across the corridor from this gangway on the starboard side of the vessel is the third and last of the large recessed passages. This recessed passage leads to the ships medical center and is labeled with a large red cross painted on the metal gangway. In the middle of the corridor there is a slightly off color piece of metal bulkhead which appears to have been riveted onto the existing ship's bulkhead. It is inscribed with the names "Bernard Hitchcock" "Colin Marshall" and "David Ransom Porter". Porter's name appears twice, the first occurance appears second on the list and appears to have been etched out before being re-inscribed as the fourth item of the list. Following that appear the names "Brian Peterson", "Stinkpelt Fastdraw" and "Wyan Rikariv", each on their own line. ---- Kastaprulyi enters the corridor from the airlock, amber warning lights flashing as the heavy hatchway closes behind. Kastaprulyi has arrived. Hezekiah enters the corridor from the airlock, amber warning lights flashing as the heavy hatchway closes behind. Hezekiah has arrived. Malion finally breaks his self imposed silence with one simple word, "Useless." Though it's muttered under his breath. Volidana enters the corridor from the airlock, amber warning lights flashing as the heavy hatchway closes behind. Volidana has arrived. Hezekiah nods, following along behind the others as he assesses the situation. "Which he?" Volidana comes in behind hez following close, aura uncharacteristically nonexistant "Maybe we should let the doctors figure out what's fixable," Kas offers, slipping around to float close to Malion's side with about five feet in total height. Malion continues to follow Marlan through the corridors towards their destination. Never once does he look around, totally transfixed upon the decking the entire time. Once again the advice and possible from Kas goes unnoted. Volidana hms " It seems we are in need of immediate measures and that we have two crewmates that need attenion. What passed when I left? Kastaprulyi for the moment keeps somewhat shielded. "Should I go get anything, help with anything?" Kas adds. ~Malion was really upset last night about killing somebody last week...~ it passes to Hezekiah. Ren Arnassis enters the corridor from the airlock, amber warning lights flashing as the heavy hatchway closes behind. Ren Arnassis has arrived. Kastaprulyi floats near Malion in the corridor outside the medbay, sans emotional aura. Volidana is also without an aura and is standing near Hezekiah. Malion stands in front of the medical bay, finally dragging his attention away from the decking. He breaks his silence once more, "Why the fuck am I here? I shouldn't have come" he asks, casting a glance to the group. "Nothing wrong with me..." The gunsmith looks dishelved and slightly confused. "If Marly believes there is something in need of calming, it is likely that she is right," offers Hezekiah quietly, studying Malion. "What would your name be? I am Hezekiah." "Malion," Mal replies nervously. "Malion Vincess..." Ren Arnassis enters from the airlock, looking around like he's never been here before. "Hello?" He grumbles, sounding vaguely irritated. Kastaprulyi , for the moment, remains quiet on more than one level, sticking near Malion still. The young Centauran offers Ren a small wave with the end of one arm. Hezekiah is holding hands with Volidana, watchimg Malion as Marlan prepares things in the medbay. Malion passes a glance across to Ren, though doesn't give him a hard time like he usually does, just remains silent. He looks down at the decking once more, lost in thought. "The hell's goin' on?" Ren asks, looking among the faces in the room. "Somebody die?" Hezekiah kisses Volidana's cheek lightly, offering support, and looks to Kastaprulyi. "Any difficulties with your own shields, Kas, or are they holding effectively?" Malion remains silent. Not uttering a word anymore. "I'm okay..." Kas answers quietly. "Captain Ranix, Malion were arguing, got really upset." The young Centauran fishes out its commlink to answer it. "What're we shielding for?" "Same ol' shit, huh," Ren says. "So which one of you knows a lot about ol' books?" He tilts his head. Ren Arnassis has just entered. Hez and Dana are holding hands; Kas is floating nearby. Malion, long-faced, is speaking with Hezekiah. Hezekiah is holding Volidana's hand, watching Malion as Kas floats near him and Ren queries occurences. Volidana hms 'I like to study history and cultures. How old are we talking "Bout two hunnerd fifty years," Ren says. "Tain't no big deal. It's jus', pages keep comin' loose an' I wan' know how to keep it all in one piece, like." Malion continues to remain silent, fidgeting slightly as he waits for the medical room to be prepared. He can feel a panic starting to form inside him, too many people in such a small area. Kastaprulyi lowers its shields just a bit, and shifts slightly away from the reaction in Malion. "I saw Alistair reading some pretend story books that had old stuff in them. But they weren't the original ones...." Kas offers. "Did you read much old stuff before, Malion?" it asks. Malion slowly shakes his head. "I've gotta get out of here... I've really got to get out," he mutters to himself. Marlan grimaces, stepping towards Kas and Malion. She approaches Malion, "Mal...please. Let me give you a sedative you so you canest...tommorow we'll try again, da." her words come quickly, desperately trying to get the message to him. Hezekiah lifts a hand slightly, offering, "If you do not wish a sedative, there are other ways to calm as well. But you should listen to Marly." Kastaprulyi shifts farther out of Marlan's way and a bit higher off the deck. "Will you rest soon too?" Kas queries. Panic overwhelms Malion as he tries to fight back his panic attack. With a look of fear in his eyes he steps back away from Marlan. Without regard for his fellow crewmate safety, he dashes towards the door, willing to use any means nessecary to get out. Volidana nods "We can talk about what your feeling if you wish. I have a difficult time dealing with the notion of.." she blinks as Panic rushes from malion moving out of the way to give him clear exit. Marlan is moving towards him even before he takes the step backk, her left hand moving to her forehead, "Grab him!" she gasps as she sets herself between Malion and the door, attemping to grab him in a bearhug. Hezekiah blinks as Malion goes running towards Marlan, extending himself psionically in an effort to touch the man's mind and force him into a sleeping state, squeezing Volidana's hand as he suggests urgently, "See if you can grab hold of him...I'll put him to sleep." Ren Arnassis just stands between Malion and the hatch; all it takes for Ren is one quick step and his bricklike body now blocks the kid's path. Kastaprulyi apparently does not think the command falls within its sphere, for the young Centauran bolts vertically rather thann for the hatch. With Hezekiah's psionic ability affecting the panicked Malion, the young gunsmith starts to commence his journey towards the decking of the Athena, completely unaware of what just happened or even that he's asleep. With no control over his descent or a way to protect himself, hopefully one of his crewmates will be agile enough to prevent him from taking an injury. As his abilities take effect, Hezekiah turns attention to his wife, moving to get her out of the midst of matters as she starts to show distress. "Come...we should check on Daniel....Marly can see to sedating him." He glances to Marlan for confirmation. Ren Arnassis seems to see it coming as soon as Malion's eyes roll back. There's about a full second pause, allowing Malion to slump just about the whole way to the deck before he reaches out to grab the boy's collar, arresting his fall short of the kid getting a head injury. He lowers Malion almost all the rest of the way to the ground before allowing his head to fall about two inches; he steps angrily towards Hezekiah. "God dammit," the Lunite growls. "That's the second time you've done that to me, you know that? The first time you put a guy to sleep in front of me, I was chasin' 'im and he -died-. How about you have some more fuckin' common sense instead of ogling your girlfriend, huh?" It's Marlans turn to go down, knees buckling under her. Shaky hands reach up to grab her head, "Enough!" growls at those that surround her, gaze stil on the ground. Kastaprulyi remains glued to the ceiling, remaining silent for now. Hezekiah recoils slightly from Ren's advance, shifting Volidana a bit behind him, but is distracted as Marlan goes down, eyes shifting to her quickly, then to Ren Arnassis, words short and clipped. "This time you were there to catch him. Shut down your anger...you're hurting her." A slight thump is heard on the deck as Malion's head touches on the deck. Thankfully Ren had been quick enough to keep him for injury, he slumbers on quite contently, for once actually looking somewhat peaceful and sedate. "She'll live," Ren says. "If she don' learn how to master it, it'll master her." He gestures angrily. "I ain' talkin' bout Marlan anyhow. If I wasn' there, Malion might not still be -here-. You jus' put that kid's life in the hands of random chance, a kid who yer supposed to be lookin' out for." He takes a deep breath before baring his teeth at Hezekiah almost like an animal. "If you don' keep yerself in check, it'll be your head hittin' the floor, an' I won' be there to catch you. Got me?" A small cry eminates from Marlan, "Get out of here, please. I'll take care of him." Marlan chokes out in a shaky voice. Her left hand moves to the ground, supporting her as she begins to make a move to stand. Hezekiahs mouth sets in a thin line, absorbed into his beard as he watches Ren with a flash to his own eyes, shifting back a step. "You *were* there, and I judged you sufficiently capable of intercepting him, backed by..." He stops as Marlan cries out, shaking his head and twirling on his heel to guide Volidana towards an exit. "Enough, I'll not inflict you upon her if you're not able to control your own emotion. I depart." Kastaprulyi rubs at an arm, starting to shift slightly toward the exit but not coming down. "When should we come back for checking on you?" Kas ventures. "She'll. Learn," Arnassis growls, anger leaving him but his stern tone remaining. He shakes his head at Hezekiah. "Get off your high horse, you would-be prophet. Your judgment ain' shit, an' I'm tellin' you, *don't* do that again." Apparently finished, Arnassis remains where he is. "Quaquan was an unfortunate anomaly and my *wife* is eminently capable of arresting his motion had you failed to. I find my equine quite sufficient for his task, thank you," notes Hezekiah, aiming for a parting shot. Marlan shakily rises to her feet. "Ren...thats enough." she says once more. She appears shaky on her feet, sudenly looking exhausted, "You want to help him? Carry him to medbay." she says givng him something constructive to do. Ren Arnassis's eyes narrow as he levels his stare at Hezekiah. "Get the fuck outta here before I give Marlan somethin' to really get worked up about," he growls, taking a threatening step forward. Kastaprulyi doesn't comment on the exchange, but lingers silently near the top of the airlock door on this side. Marlan's left hand reaches out for the wall, using it for support. Her tone grows angry, "Ren, thats enough. That's an order. Help me with Malion." she says. "I got 'im," Ren replies. "Get outta here. Why do you keep that asshole aroun' anyway?" He asks, kneeling to collect Malion like a sack of potatoes." "Because he's not an asshole." Marlan replies, remaining right where she is, "You need to learn to respect his skills just like he respects yours. You make too many assumptions, da. Makes you sound like a fool sometimes." "Maybe you should take a nap, go excercising when you're done with taking care of Malion..." Kas offers quietly from above. "I've seen him get someone killed before," Ren says. "There's a time to do somethin' that could kill a body an' a time not to. It doesn' look like he knows how to make that choice to me after he damn near killed the kid." He narrows his eyes, brows knitting as he adds, "an' I could care less what people think about me. I ain' -never- been what you'd call popular." He carries Malion towards medbay. Marlan's gaze flicks towards Kas, "i will rest, Kas. Don't worry." a pause, "You can go, da. I think Ren is all the help i need." she still looks exhausted but is looking steadier on her feet now. Malion doesn't have much choice in the subject of where he's going, he's sleeping and being carried by Ren. Although he does give the occasional groan in pain. Ren Arnassis jostles the kid. "Teach you to git all freaked out," he grumbles, looking over his shoulder at Marlan. "The hell's wrong with im anyhow?" Marlan follows after Ren, "I have an idea...but i can't be sure until i run a few tests." she replies, "As for the time..he was having a panic attack, da. He had to be stopped. If i could of put him to sleep myself, i would of,da. He was more of a danger to himself then putting him to sleep could ever be." Marlan is following Reninot medical bay. Kastaprulyi hesitates for a few moments more, then drops to its usual height to poke the door control. "I'll go around some, then go for studying..." it mentions before slipping out. Kastaprulyi heads down the narrow gangway leading to the airlock. Kastaprulyi has left. "That's a dumb assumption anyhow," Ren growls. "Nothin's more dangerous to himself or to others than a body cornered who feels like an animal. Malion was. Smartest thing woulda been ta let 'im go, meet 'im on 'is own terms where he'd feel safer. Make 'im sleep -then-, if need be. Leastways if there was any trouble fall on 'im, it'd be his own doin', not someone else's." ---- Medical Services - GMF Athena - The medical facility is a sharp contrast from the rest of the rugged starship. Here the lighting is bright, spilling softly from recessed coves coffering the ceiling. The wall panels are white and grey composite ceramics, hermetically sealing this bay from the remainder of the ship. The port wall is taken up by a long workstation, providing both computer access to the medical backbone and basic laboratory services. Cabinets above and below house the larger pieces of medical equipment as well as expanded first aid and trauma supplies. Against the starboard wall are five fully equipped medical treatment beds, each fitted with full diagnostic sensors and life support devices. Curtains on a ceiling track provide a modicum of privacy. One bed station has been heavily supplemented, serving as an emergency surgery suite. ---- Ren Arnassis enters from the ship's main corridor. Ren Arnassis has arrived. Marlan shakes he head, "You're assuming he was making sense Ren, but either wa it doesn't matter." she motions him towards a medical bed, "put him down there." Ren Arnassis obliges, letting out a soft grunt as he unfurls the kid onto the table. "Even if he wasn' makin' sense, he's still more dangerous cornered than he is somewhere he feels okay." Arnassis takes a step back and regards the sleeping Malion with a neutral expression. "I know a thing or two about runnin', thing or two about hidin' an' fightin' out of a corner. When yer in that mentality, ya never make sense. It's why I killed that guy when our visit to Welcome Nance went south; I los' any reckonin' of what was righ' an' wrong. I jus' knew there were three people there who prolly wanted to kill me, an' no other ideas 'cep' it was time to make 'em one fewer." Malion lays upon the table, slumbering quite happily, still competely unaware as to what is going on around him. "Welcome Nance?" she asks, moving to the medical bed to press a few buttons. "Bounty hunter. Guy who was about to shoot Malion when you walked into his shithole house in the gray corridor," Ren explains. Marlan nods slightly. she taps away at the medical bed, "I'm going to keep him sedated until tommorow while i run some tests, but he should be fine, da. Ren Arnassis shakes his head. "Helluva way fer a man to grow up," he says. Category:Classic Ungstir logs